


Robin's Massage

by Firefightingman711



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Cheating, Dubious Consent, Embedded Images, F/M, Hypnotism, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Massage, Memory Alteration, Mind Manipulation, Penis expansion, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefightingman711/pseuds/Firefightingman711
Summary: Deirdre’s mind is conflicted. Ever since arriving in the land of heroes her mind has been awakened to both halves of her life. She remembers both her love for Sigurd and her love for Arvis. It is these two opposing loves that are pulling at her soul and dividing her memories apart.Deirdre has grown deeply depressed over the conflict brewing in her soul. Does she love Arvis, or does she love Sigurd. She can't possibly choose between the great loves of her life, can she?Thankfully Robin has arrived, and he seems to believe he can solve all of Dierdre's woes with a simple session of Massage therapy.
Relationships: Deirdre/Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Robin's Massage

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice any major mistakes in this story while reading it please tell me in the comments.
> 
> If you enjoy this story then please feel free to post what you liked about the story in the comment section.
> 
> If you didn't like this story then please feel free to post what you didn't like in the comment section as well. Hopefully with proper feedback I will be able to make future chapters of this story much better with your support.
> 
> Don't worry about hurting my feelings, I am very thick skinned and am open to criticism.

Deirdre’s mind was conflicted. Ever since arriving in the land of heroes her memories had been awakened to the full extent of her life. She was fully aware of her past and her future. She could vividly see her own birth and her own death. She could also see the divide that separated the first half of her life with her second.

The life she lived with Sigurd, and the life she lived with Arvis. All the memories of both halves of her lives were open to her. She could feel the love she had shared with Sigurd, but she could also feel the love she had shared with Arvis. Yet how could she love Arivs? Arvis was a murderer, a usurper, he was the murderer of her first husband Sigurd. And yet, she still loved him.

Midway through Deirdre's life she was kidnaped by the evil archbishop Manfroy. He kidnapped her and erased her memories and then presented her to Arvis as a potential wife. Arvis fell in love with Deirdre at first sight and in doing so he fell wright into Manfroy's trap, as the Archbishop plotted to have the two lovers produce a child that would bear a particular blood, which would make the child a perfect vessel for Loptyr the Earth Dragon. The Amnesiac Deirdre leaned on Arvis for support, and the two soon did wed. 

Arvis did not learn that Deirdre was in fact Sigurd's wife who went missing till much later, although he did have suspicions. On the day of Sigurd's execution Arvis arranged to test his theory and see if Deirdre truly was Sigurd's first wife. Just before Sigurd's death Arvis presented his new wife to those that were sentenced to death and boasted that although their bloodline would end here today, his would live on as the Emperor of Grannvale, and his lineage would carry through with his and Dierdre’s children. The shocked expression worn by Sigurd when he saw Deirdre's arms raped around Arvis was all the conformation Arvis needed to know that his new wife was in truth Sigurd's old missing wife. 

Even now that Deirdre had her memories fully unlocked, she could not bring herself to hate Arvis. For although Arvis was a greedy power hungry cutthroat, he was not pure evil like Manfroy the manipulator, and although hers and Arivis's relationship was born out manipulation and sin. She still held precious memories of her days spent as Arvis's queen and the two children they had together. And although Arvis was a great sinner, he only committed those crimes so that he could ascend to the seat of emperor and bring about his ideal world of peace. A peace that was ultimately destroyed by Manfroy when he manipulated her son Julius. 

It was as if Deirdre had two different souls possessing her body, the first half of her life, before losing her memories, loved Sigurd with all her heart. But the second half of her memories loved Arvis. What was she to do? Deirdre loved two men who despised one another, and she couldn't bring herself to choose between either of the two.

Just then Deirdre bumped into Robin. Deirdre apologized stating that she was in a daze and didn't see where she was going. Robin however responded. "Deirdre I hear that you are conflicted lately. I believe that I can help you, if you follow me back to my room I think I can help calm your current mental state." Deirdre was shocked that robin appeared to be so knowledgeable on her current condition but she was in too much of a daze to question his motives, so Deirdre complied and followed Robin back to his room.

"So Deirdre, what do you know about Hypnosis?" Deirdre expressed great shook at that statement, Hypnosis was what Manfroy used to erase her original memories. "I understand that someone used Hypnosis on you in the past correct, and it was this act of Hypnosis that caused you to enter your current state of depression yes?" Deirdre nodded "Hmm yes well, I believe that if Hypnosis was what caused you to become depressed then Hypnosis can also be what saves you from your current state. Deirdre, allow me to use Hypnosis on you and I promise that I will cure you of your aliment."

Deirdre was completely astonished, Robin wanted to use Hypnosis, the same magic that got her into her depressed mental state, and he somehow believes that Hypnosis could also save her. Under normal circumstances Deirdre would deny the offer as she is too scared of the concept of Hypnosis after it had first been used on her. Yet somehow Deirdre felt like she could trust Robin on this one, for some unknown reason Deirdre felt completely calm and safe in Robin's room and the more she thought about it the less Hypnosis sounded like a bad idea.

In truth however, what Deirdre was feeling was a lie, for in actuality the Hypnosis process had already begun the moment she stepped into Robin's room. In fact it wasn't Robin's room at all, but instead Grima's, and the being she was speaking to was not Robin at all, but actual Grima disguised in the flesh of an alternate timeline Robin.

"Well if... if you think this can actually help me then I'll do it, I'll let you Hypnotize me." Robin [Grima] smiled and then said "Good... good, the first step is that you’re going to have to strip down and remove all your clothes."

"Wha—wha – What!?” Deirdre blurted out. "Wh—why would I need to remove my clothes just to get hypnotized?" Dierdre responded in an embarrassed tone.

"It's just that for this type of Hypnosis to work you need to be completely naked, no clothes. You see this type of Hypnosis relies on auditory, olfactory, gustatory, and tactile sensations." 

"Tactile Sensations? You mean you’re going to be touching me while I'm naked Robin?" Deirdre responded while holding her arms close to her chest, as if she was subconsciously trying to protect her body. 

Robin [Grima] gave a subtle smirk and responded. "Correct. In order for this type of Hypnosis to work you will need to close your eyes and listen to my words while I massage your body. You'll also need to drink this potion while I light some perfume burning sticks in order to fill the room with a particular smell."

Every instinct in Deirdre's body was telling her that something was wrong, that normally good gentlemen don't just walk up to a lady and ask her to take her clothes off so he can touch her. Deep in Deirdre's sub consciousness she wanted to run, she wanted to find either Sigurd or Arvis, and beg them for protection. On an instinctual level Deirdre knew that something was wrong and that if she didn't leave this room immediately then the repercussions may well be severe and permanent. However, the subtle mental re-engineering that Grima had already cast on Deirdre was clouding her mind and preventing her Id, Ego, and Superego from working together to make rational decisions.

"Okay, it's just a massage right? And with ‘perfume burning sticks’ it will fill just like a spa. But, what's in the potion Robin?" Robin [Grima] chuckled before handing her a highly dangerous bottled liquid, not that Deirdre fully know just how dangerous it was, but somehow the moment her hand grasped the potion her subconscious instincts screamed out in an attempt to warn her not to drink the potion at any cost. 

"Oh the potion is really just a special blend of chamomile tea mixture meant to help you be more receptive to my voice during the Hypnosis procedure. Trust me it's totally safe and it tastes pretty good too." Deridre's subconscious was screaming out telling her that it was a blatant bold faced lie and that she needed to throw the potion in Robin's face and run out the room screaming.

While Deirdre's Id was screaming at her to run away, Deirdre's Superego was soothingly reassuring her that this was Robin, the nicest and most trustworthy guy in the whole multiversal army. If he says that all this Hypnosis stuff can help then surly drinking some chamomile tea, relaxing and breathing in the scent of some perfume burning sticks, and enjoying a long overdue and very much needed massage would be completely acceptable, in fact Deirdre would be a fool to pass up the opportunity to enjoy Spa level treatment from a kind Gentleman such as Robin. 

(If it were possible for the Id and Superego of the mind to get into a physical fight, then the Id would be throwing punches at the Superego right now.)

"Okay Robin if you say that it's for the best" 

(If the Id of the mind was a real creature it would be pulling its hair out right now) 

As Deirdre slowly brought the potion up to her lips, every single subconscious instinct in Deirdre's admittedly slightly air-headed brain was firing off trying to convince the body to do anything else besides drinking that potion, but it was too late, Grima's influence was suppressing Deirdre's natural Id and the moment she drank the potion it would be silenced forever.

The potion was now positioned at Deirdre's lips.

(If the Id of the mind was a real creature it would be rolling on the floor in the midst of having a panic attack right now.)

*Gulp - Gulp - Gulp*

When Deirdre polished off the potion Robin [Grima] had given her, she found her mind to be remarkable clear headed but also strangely hollow. All the voices and Instincts in her head had been silenced, vanquished, terminated, and obliterated so completely it was as if they had never existed. Instead there was a new voice in Deirdre's head a voice that was telling her that Robin was a handsome, charming, completely trustworthy gentleman who only want's to help you, so you best do absolutely everything he says and listen to his every word.

"It tasted really good" Deridre said with an almost sad sounding voice as she handed back the empty vile to Robin [Grima]. 

"Good- Good... Now just take off all your cloths and lay belly down on the massage table. Oh and be sure to put this Blindfold on too."

Deirdre found herself complying with Robin's [Grima's] orders without even thinking about them, she shucked off her dress and any undergarments she had, laid herself belly down onto the massage table, and then placed the blindfold over her eyes. All while Robin [Grima] filled the room up with a complex mixture of strong scents that came from the ‘perfume burning sticks’. "So you drank the potion, which covers taste. You’re smelling the odor of the burning sticks right now, which covers smell. You also have the blindfold on, so that covers sight. Now all that's left is for me to massage your body while you listen to the sound of my voice.

And so the massage had begun. At first it was normal with Robin [Grima] simply rubbing, kneading, and prodding areas of Deirdre’s neck and upper back that were sore, all while he talked his way through Hypnosis procedure.

“Alright Deirdre I want you to picture a beautiful forested meadow.” Deirdre imagined the spirit forest of her home village in Verdane.”Yes Deirdre in this forest everything is peaceful and calm, your life is at ease and you don’t need to worry about the conflictions in your soul. Just think about yourself and imagine a time before you met Sigurd and Arvis.”

Deirdre should have been questioning how Robin knew so much about her past love life but after drinking the potion she just felt like obeying Robin’s every word and enjoying the sensations that came from Robin’s hands as he kneaded all the stress out of her neck.

“However, Deirdre I know that you are a simple pure girl full of love, and you want to share that love with the world around you. It’s why you fell in love at first sight with both Sigurd and Arvis. Deirdre you are so pure, but it is because of that pureness that others try to manipulate and hurt you, and now your heart is split in two. Two worlds are trying to pull you apart, and force you onto one side or the other, but I know that you can’t just pick a side, and if this continues on then your very soul will be torn in two. Thankfully I am here to guide you and set you on a new path.” As Robin [Grima] was saying this his hands moved further down her back and just past the small of her back and close to her ass cheeks. The sensations all felt very good to Deirdre, both Robin’s words as well as his touch against her skin.

“Now Deirdre I will mend you, I will solve your problem of being torn between two worlds by giving you a third option.” Normally such words would have set her off, what did Robin mean by a ‘Third Option’. 

“Deirdre I need you to imagine three men in your mind. I need you to imagine Sigurd, Arvis and Me.” As Robin [Grima] continued to massage and rub down Deirdre’s back she imagined in her head Sigurd, her first love and the man who showed her the world outside the Spirit forest. She imagined Arvis, the man who saved her and comforted her after she lost her memory and found herself lost and alone. Finally she imagined Robin, the man that was currently massaging her completely naked body.

“Deirdre, recall all the good and loving memories you have of both Sigurd and Arvis. Recall every moment of love you have ever shared with the two of them, recall every tender kiss, every soft touch, ever moment of selflessness. Recall every time you can remember that these two had ever made you feel special and loved.” 

In Deirdre’s mind danced a thousand moments that she shared with Sigurd and Arvis. She remembered every sweet moment of kindness she shared with the two of them. She remembered when Sigurd first showed her the world beyond the spirt forest. She remembered enjoying small picnics on the meadow plains of Grannvale with Arvis and their children Julius, and Julia. She recalled the loving and poetic ways that Sigurd confessed his love to her and the times that they would ride horseback together. She remembered all the gifts and luxuries Arvis provided for her as Emperor of Grannvale. Deirdre recalled every precious memory she ever shared with Sigurd and Arvis, and the raw loving emotion she shared for the two men filled her heart with warmth.

“Good I can tell that you have recalled every good and loving moment you have ever shared with those two. Now Deirdre In your mind you will take ever good and loving moment, memory, and feeling you have held for both Sigurd and Arvis, and you will transfer them to me.”

Just as Robin [Grima] finished that last statement Deirdre’s eyes opened wide behind the blindfold. She still couldn’t see anything past the blindfold, but the pure shock she felt when Robin commanded her to imagine such a thing almost caused her to shout out in protest. How could she take all the loving feelings, emotions, and memories that she shared for two men and simple transfer them onto a third man? And yet in Deirdre’s mind; without any control, direction, or effort on her part that very transference was happening. 

It was as if Deirdre was a prisoner in her own brain. Forced to watch as every loving moment she shared with Sigurd and Arvis was takin and given onto Robin. She tried to remember the poetry that Sigurd used to confess his love to her, but instead she could only remember Robin serenading her with his lovely poetry. She tied to remember the Picnics she shared with Arvis out in the open meadows, but Arvis wasn’t there, instead it was Robin who was feeding her sandwich bits and complementing her hair. She tried to remember the first time she met Sigurd, but Sigurd wasn’t there and instead it was Robin who showed her the outside world. She tried to remember the time when Manfroy kidnaped her, erased her memories and then left her out alone and lost only for Arvis to find and rescue her, but impossibly enough it wasn’t Arvis but Robin yet again who rescued and comforted her.

Robin [Grima] continued the massage as his hands got lower and lower until they were gently caressing her ass cheeks and then slowly spreading her legs. “Yes Deirdre all of the loving and tender moments are transferred to me, but not just the tender moments. The carnal, passionate, sexual moments are mine as well.” As Robin [Grima] said this Deirdre felt two of Robin’s fingers invade her womanly Vagina, and just like that her mind whisked her away back into her memories. This time it was the moment when Sigurd and Deirdre conceived Seliph, but Sigurd wasn’t there. No, once again it was Robin.

* * *

* * *

* * *

The memory continued in her brain, and Deirdre was vicariously watching herself and Robin make love. “Aww Deirdre my love, I can’t take it any longer. I must have you, your touch is more than enough to make me lose my mind.” 

“Ah yes my love Robin I need to feel your skin on mine.” At those words Robin ripped Deirdre’s dress to complete shreds leaving her completely naked, as the Lady of the Forest tended to not wear much of anything underneath her dress. Robin was a man on a mission he was looking to make contact and start a chain reaction. In one fell swoop Robin plunged himself into her. The physical chemical interaction that came from her combining with her love caused her soul to fill with satisfaction.

As Robin began to piston in and out of her she could feel the heat increase and her mind racing. At this point in time in her memories Deirdre was still a virgin so nearly every interaction that Robin graced upon her body caused her to grow weak in the knees. “Aww Robin every time you make contact with me I can barely breath it feels too good.” 

Robin leaned in and kissed his love on the neck from behind before then whispering into her ear. “We can take our time, tell me what you want. I'll do anything to make you feel alright.” That was when Deirdre remembered how passionate and gentile Sig— Err… Robin could be. He was so strong but also incredibly kind and chivalrous.

“Oh my love I can feel your heart beat through our contact. I—I want to feel more.” 

“Tell me Deirdre” Sig—Err… Robin Replied.

Deirdre gulped audibly and took in a breath before she gave her response. “I—I want you to slap my ass my love.” Robin grinned wickedly and raised his right hand in the air before bringing it down fast and hard. When his skin met hers it caused a physical interaction that caused a chain reaction in her body sending a chemical satisfaction up into her brain that awoke her from her memories and reminded her that Robin [Grima] was currently giving her a massage, or at least; was giving her a massage.

* * *

* * *

* * *

When Deirdre fully awoke from her incredible vivid day dream she realized that Robin’s member was currently slamming in and out of her woman hood as he also brought his hand down to give her a hard spank ever fifth or sixth thrust. With that final slap Deirdre was sent over the edge, if she wasn’t currently waring a blindfold her eyes would visibly be crossing in pleasure as she rode out an intense orgasm.

“Deirdre the first half of the massage is complete. It’s time to start the second half, please roll over so we can begin.” Robin pulled out of Deirdre and as he did so she tried to estimate the length of Robin’s member without looking at it. However, there was no need for Deirdre to do this, as she and Robin had been lovers for years, and she knew for a fact that Robin was a well hung 10 inches. 

Deirdre rolled over still wearing the blindfold so she couldn’t properly see her lover but that didn’t matter as she didn’t need to see Robin for him to give her a massage. Plus the blindfold made things feel more intense, what was the theory? When one sense is shut down the others are bolstered to compensate? Didn’t matter, what did matter was that Deirdre was now on her back and Robin was preparing to enter the classic missionary position. Albeit a version of the Missionary position that involved a lot more groping of the breasts.

“Aww my love, do you remember the last time I played with your breasts with such fever” said Robin as he was just about to hilt all 10 – NO 11 inches. Yes her love was always a full 11 inches in grandeur; why would she ever mistake his rod to be a mere 10 inches. 

“Ugh the last time you played with them so was when I. Oh, Ah, Eh, Oh, Uh.” Deirdre screamed out in pleasure as Robin began to quickly thrust in and out of her sending her flying back into her memories.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Deirdre remembered this moment, it was the time when Arv— Err… Robin was fucking her in the throne room while she was Pregnant with Julia – NO Morgan, yes Deirdre’s daughter’s name was Morgan; why would she ever think it was Julia? 

Deirdre was bouncing up and down while pregnant on her loves 11—NO 12 inch ruler penis, of which it was always 12 inches and never some small number like 10 or 11. 

“Ahh My love Robin” OOOoooohhh” Deirdre road out yet another orgasm as she tried to fumble her words together. “Are you sure it’s safe to have sex while I’m pregnant with your child?” 

Robin chuckled a bit before responding. “Yes my love. Sex is safe in most pregnancies for all nine months, including in the beginning. Some women worry that sex will cause a miscarriage, especially early in pregnancy, but for most moms-to-be, that fear is unwarranted. Rest assured that your body keeps our baby well-cushioned and protected even during sex. While we get it on, our baby will rest safely inside the amniotic sac. Plus do you really want to stop? The way you release your feminine orgasms on top of me tells me that you are enjoying this very much. Also, I think you may not be the only one enjoying this. Given the way our daughter kicks and squirms inside you I think she might find this enjoyable too, after all it’s one of the only times she can be this close to her father.”

Deirdre blushed at that last comment before continuing her inquisition. “Yes my love I’m sure that most couples have nothing to worry about, but well to put it bluntly your simply not most men. I mean your member is more than twice as big as most other men.” Robin silenced her criticism by bringing his mouth up to Deirdre’s left nipple and began to suckle. This caused her to lose focus and bring her to yet another orgasm. Deirdre lost her focus and stopped bouncing up and down on Robin’s cock so that she could find time to cool off, but Robin was having none of that. While continuing to suckle on his loves nipple Robin brought both of his hands up to her sides and griped her tightly. Then with his strong arms Robin proceeded to lift his love up and down on his cock at speeds that were even faster and more feverish than when she bouncing on her own effort. 

“Oh, ah, oh, eh, ah. That’s no fairrrrrrr. Your soooooo fast and sooooooo deep. Ahhhhhh…” After another couple of minutes went by for Robin to satisfy his need for his loves breast milk he finally slowed down enough to give both of the lovers a short reprieve. “Ugh you know you can be a real jerk sometimes, I mean aren’t you at least a little bit worried that you can smack your unborn daughter in the head with that 12—uh I mean 14 inch dick of yours?” Yes Robin’s penis was an amazingly supernatural 14 inches of length. Why would she ever think that he was a mere 12 inches?

“Hahahaha. I’m sorry my love but when you protested concerns about whether or not I could harm the baby with my cock I took that as a personal challenge to see if I could truly reach that far."

Deirdre felt her belly and noticed that there seemed to be an uptick in her daughter’s energy and playfulness. “Well so long as it seems that she’s happy I guess its okay. However I noticed that you haven’t come yet my love. Is that an indication that you can go one more round?” 

“Are you sure you can handle one more round? You look a little winded there.” Robin responded while cocking one eyebrow up. 

Deirdre blushed before bashfully replying. “If it’s with you then I’ll always be up for another round.” 

Deirdre stood up and walked towards the throne. Once there she stood on the left side of it and stuck her ass out high into the air and then griped her hands on the left side armrest so that she could balance herself. “Sex while standing? Are you sure you can handle this?” 

“Oh your worried now, but thought that it would be a nice challenge to see if you could reach our daughters privet room with your dick. Please.” 

“Ha-ha-ha okay touché”

Robin lined himself up behind his love. Admittedly he was already a good bit worn down so he wasn’t sure if he would be able to last too long in this position. Honestly Robin felt that a good breeze could send his white essence flying all over his loves back, but of course that wouldn’t do, no if he was going to release anywhere it was going to be inside his love. Robin was steadied at the entrance of his loves pussy. His head kissing her slit. 

“Well here we go” Robin said before he began to slowly feed his length into his loves hungry-hungry pussy. Inch by inch Robin steadily drew closer to hilting his lover’s entrance. 1 inch, 2 inches, 4, 5, 7, 9 inches. Robin took a moment to pause here before continuing on. 10 inches, 11, 12, 13 inches. At this point in time Robin decided to pull out about 3 inches causing a whine of dissatisfaction to emanate from his love, before they were replaced with screams of ecstasy as Robin rapidly slammed the last 6 inches into his lovers Hungry Pussy. Yes the last 6 inches were in. All 16 glories inches had penetrated Deirdre’s sore and abused cunt. Gods there was no way she could ever be satisfied with another man after Robin had absolutely and completely reshaped her love hole to fit his 16 inch Recognition of Masculine superiority. Of which he had always been an impossibly large 16 inches, and had never been something smaller like 10, 11, 12, or 14.

Robin was in a bit of a bind he didn’t have much time before he was going to come, and he didn’t want to give off the impression of being a 3 pump chump. No if he had only a few seconds left then he was going to use them strategically. Robin Reached around his wife to the entrance of womanhood where he was currently thrusting into. There he found his loves clitoris, and prepared a small magical electric charge on his figure before then placing it right on top of the Clit. Deirdre’s eyes shot open as she felt the absolute trifecta of pleasure that came from her loves continued thrusting, her babies continuous kicking, and now the continuing small zaps that where eliciting a pleasure she had never felt before. It was all too much an sent her over the edge into at this point what had to be at least her 20th orgasm maybe more. It was also Time for Robin to finally unleash his load that he had been saving all day. In a momentous and bestial roar Robin announced his ejaculation with a volume that echoed across the room and down the halls. A Torrential cascade of semen flooded Deirdre’s feminine walls.

For a moment the two lovers stayed connected to one another not moving from their standing position that was until a sudden splash of fluids from both parties suddenly came crashing down onto their feet. “Jeez I knew it was a lot but I didn’t think it would be so much that we would need a bucket to clean up afterwards.” Robin responded half-jokingly. 

“Ahh that’s not just us. You need to pull out the baby’s coming, my water just broke.” Deirdre responded with a mix of emotions in her voice. Pleasure from the powerful fucking she just went through, but also fear from the knowledge that she would soon be giving birth.

Robin sniggered a bit to himself before he responded. “Dang I guess I did actually knock the baby lose with my Dick.” Robin said enthusiastically as he pulled his 16—No, 19 inch cock out of his lovers snatch. Yes, Robin’s cock was always a full 19 inches of mind shattering, pussy destroying, organ reshaping manhood.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Deirdre snapped back to reality before she had to relive the joys of childbirth. She was currently being thoroughly fucked by her lover Rob--- Err… Grima on top of the massage table. **“Deirdre you can remove the blindfold now.”** Deirdre complied with Grima’s orders. Taking the blindfold off so that she could observe her Dark god of a lover thoroughly rail her.

**“Tell me Deirdre who is Sigurd to you.”**

Deirdre made a frown before quickly responding. “Sigurd is an oaf of a man whose incompetence lead to me being captured by Manfroy and separated from you my love. Honestly It’s a good thing Arvis killed him, he didn’t deserve to live after he failed me.” 

Grima Smirked and then asked his follow up. **“Good, and who is Arvis to you?”**

Deirdre made another frown before quickly responding. “Arvis is a power corrupted pathetic man who needs to slink in the shadows, stab others in the back, and plot endlessly just to accomplish any goal. He’s a completely untrustworthy traitor, and it’s a good thing he finally got stabbed in the back himself.”

**“Good-good, now tell me Deirdre, who are Seliph, Julius, and Julia to you?”**

Deirdre wore a face of Apathy when she replied. “Oh I don’t know. I guess they’re all some orphan kids. I really don’t care for kids unless their kids that you sire in my Womb my love.” Exactly when Deirdre finished that last sentence Grima ejaculated an insanely huge load of sperm that was magically altered to be hyper virile, nigh guaranteeing that she would be pregnant with child again, probably even heavy with multiples.

**“Hmm not quite”** Grima responded as he slowly withdrew all 19 — NO. All 23 inches of his horse cock sized salute to Masculinity from Deirdre’s love hole. Of course Grima could magically reshape himself, and he could use this power to alter the size of his cock to whatever he desired. Currently he enjoyed fucking Deirdre with a cock that was so large it literally pushed her internal organs around with every ‘piston press thrust’ of his horse cock sized rod.

**“You see your right about Seliph, and Julius. They are simply orphan children that no one cares for. However, Julia is actually your Sister-Wife, or at least she is you’re soon to be Sister-Wife. Please Deirdre, be a dear and find Julia, and then bring her back here. I do believe I wish to give her a Massage.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed this story.
> 
> Yet again if you notice any major mistakes please tell me.
> 
> If you didn't like this story for any reason please tell me. With your input you can severely help improve my skills as a writer.
> 
> I know the sex scenes were short, but this story was more about the memory manipulation aspect than it was about the sex.
> 
> Honestly I feel pretty good about this. The pacing of the story was about what I want out of it. It was a good length without dragging on needlessly. I know my chapters in ['The Infection of Malice'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986595/chapters/47318026) tend to be longer, but those are telling an overarching story, while this is just a one shot.
> 
> Speaking of ['The Infection of Malice'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986595/chapters/47318026). If you enjoyed this story; then Please -- Please -- Please read my other story 'The Infection of Malice'. Its a Legend of Zelda crossover with Fire Emblem. It's currently over 100,000 words but it only has like 2,000 hits, and it only got's 1 comment that was left by someone other than myself. I feel like I'm just writing some big story for no one but myself.
> 
> Anyway, point is if you liked this story then I think you'll like ['The Infection of Malice'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986595/chapters/47318026). It has a lot of similar elements, namely Mind manipulation and semi impossible dream sex.
> 
> Back to this story though. I know this story ended on what could be thought of as a cliff hanger, but I can tell you right now, there will not be any aditional chapters to this story. I ended the story on a cliffhanger just so that readers could use their own minds and imagine what might happen next in the story. Either way, I'm way too busy writing 'The Infection of Malice' (and another completely original piece of literature that is non-erotica) to have the time to wright a part 2 to this story.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all are having a great day today.  
> Be safe and Peace out.


End file.
